Mision ala cascadapeligro Akatsuki ataca! kakaan
by joss-cerdas
Summary: una mision donde Kakashi y Anko estan a cargo ¿que pasara?


(NA: Este fic da a lugar cuando naruto tenia 13 años y Sasuke ya habia dejado la villa)

**Un frió presentimiento le perseguía la noche empezó a caer y con esta la energía de los tres ninjas. Fueron detenidos por el frió nocturno y el cansancio de ese largo día****.**

_**Flash Back**_

**Toc-toc-** Alguien golpeaba ala puerta de la hokage.

**-Pase-**dijo una fuerte vos de mujer. Al abrirse la puerta dio paso a una figura masculina, de pelo gris, una mascara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y su típico libro.

**-Hokage-sama-**dijo este, **Aquí estoy**

**-por fin, Kakashi, tengo una misión para ti**,-dijo la hokage.

**-una misión?, de q clase?****-**Pregunto el jounnin

**-A, una misión clase A, podría pasar a S**-dijo seriamente la hokage

**-De que trata?-**pregunto Kakashi

**-Naruto tendra una misión en el país de la ****cascada se cree que akatsuki merodea por ahí, necesito que lo vigiles, un niño de 13 años como Naruto no debería de andar ahí sin protección.**

**-Es un akatsuki, no creo ser suficiente.**

**-para eso estoy yo-**dijo una sorprendente y llamativa vos de mujer.

**-Anko-**dijo la hokage, **siempre apareces antes de tiempo.**

**-lo importante es que vine!**-dijo alegremente la jounnin**, pues vamooos!!!**

**-espera!-**la detuvo kakashi, **conoces ya la misión?**

**-Por supuesto-**le respondio esta

**-Kakashi-**intervino la hokage-**recuerdas que llegaste tarde, como siempre.**

Kakashi y Anko salieron de la oficina de la hokage, al salir de esta fueron sorprendidos por "el ninja #1, cabeza hueca en sorprender ala gente, como lo llama Kakashi

-**Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!-**grito el niño, **Vamos a mi misión!!!!**

-**valla niño, sigue siendo igual de insolente!**

**-y esta que hace aquí?- **Naruto pregunto a kakashi mientras lo veía picaronamente

-**Ira con nosotros ala misión**- Dijo el Hatake

-**Espero que no me ataque sorpresivamente-**dijo entre dientes el joven ninja

-**que dices mocoso?- **le reclamo Anko

-**no nada-**dijo tembloroso naruto-**Vamos a mi misión!**

**-Naruto-**dijo kakashi deteniéndolo **–espera aun no!**

**-Kakashi-sensei!, porque?-**pregunto el impaciente uzumaki

-**Porque aun no llega el resto del equipo-**le respondio la joven sensei

-**mmm, resto del equipo?, quienes?-**pregunto incrédulo Naruto

-**Yo-**le respondio una voz femenina

-**y yo-**dijo una vos de hombre

-**Ino… Kiba…!!!- **grito Naruto

-**ahora estamos listos-**dijo kakashi

Los cinco se dirigieron ala entrada de konoha y a su misión en el país de la cascada

Caminaron durante varias horas sin que naruto dejara de hablar

Al medio día descansaron para comer

Naruto y Kiba fueron por comida bajo la supervisión de Anko.

Kakashi e Ino se quedaron vigilando el campamento

-**Kakashi-sensei!-**dijo Ino

-**hmm-**respondio el sensei típicamente mientras leía

-**kakashi-sensei!, usted debe tener unos 27 años, no piensa casarse?**

**-ahhh?!?!-**respondio este parando de leer

-**si, además Anko-sensei no parece mala opción-**dijo la yamanaka

-**hmmm-**dijo retomando la lectura

-**kakashi-sensei?-**pregunto Ino

-**ya es tarde-**dijo evadiendo el tema,** no han regresado-**dijo mientras se levantaba-**Ire por ellos**

**-Ino! Quédate aquí, si algo pasa avísame-**dijo mientras le daba un pequeño comunicador

-**si!-**le respondio Ino, con cara de evitas el tema!

Kakashi dejo el campamento en dirección ala que Anko junto con Kiba y Naruto fueron, ya habian pasado 3 horas desde la partida de ellos 3.

Al joven Hatake le preocupaban 2 cosas

Akatsuki y las ciertas palabras de Ino

Kakashi dejo el campamento en dirección ala que Anko junto con Kiba y Naruto fueron, ya habian pasado 3 horas desde la partida de ellos 3.

Al joven Hatake le preocupaban 2 cosas

Akatsuki y las ciertas palabras de Ino

Kakashi corría a través del bosque en busca de Anko y los demás

Mientras mas se adentraba en el bosque más oscuro se volvía,

Descanso un momento a pensar, y escucho desde el comunicador

La voz de Ino.

**-Kakashi-Sensei, ****apareció kiba**

Kakashi aun preocupado por Anko y Naruto, volvió corriendo

Al campamento.

**-Kiba!-**Dijo el ninja, **Naruto, Anko, Donde están?**

**-No lo se****, estabamos en el bosque y no se que paso**-Dijo este

**-Ino, ****llévate a Kiba a Konoha, que lo revise Tsunade-**dijo esto mientras invocaba a Pakkun.

**-Síganme**-Dijo el perro ninja

Ino llevaba a Kiba devuelta a Konoha, mientras seguían a Pakkun

Kakashi siguió en su búsqueda, bajo la luz del ocaso.

Corría a través del bosque gastando todas sus energías

Llego a una cueva en medio del bosque

Dentro habia un rastro de sangre que el siguió.

El ninja caminaba con cautela

Akatsuki podría estar cerca.

El Hatake veía el suelo con cautela

Un movimiento en falso podría ser su fin

Cada paso era mas seguridad pero

A un peligro extremo.

Cuando sintió los aires de seguridad

Kakashi bajo la guardia

El cansancio lo hizo recostarse a una pared

Cientos de kunais salieron disparados

Los esquivo con esfuerzo pero

3 lograron tocarlo, uno en su cara

Sobre su mascaran, otro en su pierna

Y en su pecho a su costado izquierdo

Justo a un lado del corazón.

Cayo rendido y sin energías

Mientras alguien lo tomaba.

Al despertar noto que sus heridas estaban medio vendadas

Se sentó y vio a su alrededor, Estaba agotado y sin fuerzas

Vio a una mujer que se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

**-Estas bien?-**pregunto la mujer

Kakashi alzo su mirada, todo era borroso y no logro distinguir quien era

**-Estoy muerto?-**pregunto el Hatake

**-No, pero estuviste a punto.**

**-Quien eres?**

**-No tiene importancia, El niño y la chica estarán bien pronto**

Al decir esto la mujer se fue y kakashi quedo dormido

**-KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!-**gritaba una vos de niño

Kakashi poco a poco despertó

**-Naruto?-**pregunto Kakashi

***uff*-estas bien!-** Dijo la vos de Anko aliviada

**-Que fue lo que paso?-** Pregunto Kakashi

-----Akatsuki----

_**Fin Flash**__** back**_

**Un frió presentimiento le perseguía la noche empezó a caer y con esta la energía de los tres ninjas. Fueron detenidos por el frió nocturno y el cansancio de ese largo día****.**

Kakashi aun seguia mal, sus heridas no aparentaban ser graves,

Cosa que al Hatake no tomo importancia

Decidieron acampar aunque no tenian con que, descansaron bajo

Un arbol, o al menos naruto.

Ya que los jounnins se mantuvieron despiertos.

**-Kakashi?-**Dijo anko

**-Hmmm?-**Respondio Kakashi, mientras lo volteo a ver

**-No nada, ****olvídalo**-Dijo Anko

**-Esta ****misión es peligrosa, Ten más cuidado**-Dijo Kakashi

**-Kakashi, esto esta peligroso, abortemos la ****misión, tu estas herido, y casi no puedes Andar**

Kakashi se quedo serio

Y no dijo nada alo dicho por Anko.

La noche continuaba cayendo y

Pasaban las horas, la oscuridad

Los rodeaba y ambos estaban alerta

En unos arbustos se escucho un ruido

Lo jounnin estaban mas alertas aun.

Un ataque sorpresivo empezó

De una bola de humo salieron dos figuras

Completamente vestidos de negros y unas

Nubes rojas.

**-Akatsuki!!!!!!!!!-**Dijo Anko poniéndose en guardia

-**kakashi-sharingan**-dijo uno de ellos, -**de nuevo te veo**

**-Uchiha**** Itachi-** Dijo Kakashi

Un espadachín callo desde el cielo lastimando más de lo que ya estaba a Kakashi

**-Hoshigaki Kisame**- Dijo Anko

Un raikiri se formo en la mano del hatake atacando a Kisame, y destruyéndolo ya que solo era un clon

La lucha seguia, Itachi frente a los 2 ninjas.

Kakashi mal herido y completamente agotado

Y Anko en guardia por algún ataque

Itachi desapareció

Un kunai se dirigió a anko, y esta lo esquivo con gran facilidad

Un segundo kunai aparecio, y se dirigía a Kakashi

Este cansado e inmóvil no podia evitarlo

Fue un golpe directo al que Anko no logro cubrirlo

**-Vamos Kisame, Mision cumplida**-Dijo Itachi fríamente

Kisame apareció al lado de Itachi y después ambos desaparecieron

**-Kakashi!!!!!-**Grito Anko corriendo hacia el.

Naruto despertó de golpe a causa de los gritos

**-Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!-**Dijo Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos…

**-Anko**-Dijo el Hatake con esfuerzo

**-aquí estoy, que pasa?-**Dijo Anko acercándose a el

**-Ino me dijo*cof* *cof* algo muy cierto *cof* cof***

**Que siempre supe *cof* cof***

**-Anko, Te quiero**-Dijo Kakashi con sus últimos alientos

**-Kakashi**-Dijo Anko llorando, **Igual yo, igual yo**

Anko bajo la mascara del ninja y le dio el primer y ultimo beso

Que le dará.

**-Contigo quiero estar hasta en la otra vida, por siempre**

**Y para siempre "Te amare"**-Dijo Kakashi cerrando sus

Ojos y así terminando su emocionante vida.

Fin


End file.
